1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flow through converters utilizing transistors as the adjusting element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transistor inverter circuits such as shown in German AS 1, 175,740 are known in which a switching transistor operates as an inductive load. So as to protect the switching transistor from voltages which are too high during its blocking phase, the collector path is connected in parallel with a capacitor. Such measure generally allows the switching transistor to be only partially protected from extremely high voltages during disconnection since with particular size capacitors, the capacitors cannot provide an optimum demagnetization of the inductive element and also provide disconnecting protection for the switching transistor. Therefore, the design of specifications of a capacitor in such prior art circuits has required that a compromise be made.
So as to obtain optimum disconnection protection for the switching transistors, the required capacitance of the capacitor would have to be several times greater than that required for the demagnetization.